


Peridot is Shrinking

by fixylol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixylol/pseuds/fixylol
Summary: It appears that during her time on earth, see seems to have shrunken a bit. She finally gets an answer as to why.





	Peridot is Shrinking

Peridot looked in the mirror. Instantly she screamed. Lapis quickly flew down and looked at her.

"What the..." Lapis said.

Ever since Peridot landed on Earth and lost her limb enhancers, she has kept shrinking more and more. However, especially recently, her body has begun changing in other ways.

They decided it was time for answers. They instantly warped to the temple.

"Steven!" Peridot yelled out. Steven jolted up and ran to Peridot. Instantly he noticed.

"Peridot! What happened?" Steven yelled out, looking at her.

"I don't know! At first I noticed I was shrinking but now my body is turning weird and and and..."

"I'll get the gems!" Steven yelled while running into the temple.

A few minutes later, all of the gems were gathered around her. Garnet was observing her.

"Yep. Just as I suspected." Garnet said.

"What's happening to me?" Peridot asked.

"You appear to be turning into a Ruby." Garnet replied. The room turned quiet.

A few weeks later, Aquamarine attacked and Steven turned himself in. Peridot and Lapis would've been present, but Peridot was too busy applying green food dye to her now red skin while Lapis dyed her square red hair blonde.

"Hey, at least it's easier to hold you." Lapis said. She then grabbed Peri...  _Ruby_ in her arms. Ruby tried to squirm her way out, but she was unsuccessful.

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird idea I came up with while commenting on a Peridot size comparison post.


End file.
